Rejoice
by cartoonsrawesome
Summary: Jason Todd has been brought back to life, yet he didn't rejoin the team just afterwards. After Wally's death though, he decides to come back, but the events after his resurrection are coming back too.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Artemis walked aimlessly down the hallways of the Watchtower, fully dressed in her Tigress uniform, thinking about him. It's only been three weeks, three horrible weeks, since the Artic disaster. Three weeks since her sole purpose was gone and her entire world came crashing down. All in a matter of seconds.

But she didn't voice these thoughts to anyone. Yet they knew she was suffering a great deal and they let her know that they were there for her, that she could always count on them, that everyone misses him too. And God did she miss him.

One man in particular, the Flash a.k.a Barry Allen, knew more than anyone what Artemis felt. He watched him grow up, mentored him, helped him become the man he was. He still grieved for the nephew who became the son he never had, but unlike Artemis, he wanted to make Wally's memory live on. Thus, he didn't dwell much on the past. He was the one who voiced his thoughts.

"Living in the past won't help much kid," he said to her, having been watching incessant walking.

She knew it was useless. He wasn't going to come back. She wasn't going to take in his smell anymore whenever they hugged, kissed, or cuddled. She was grateful for the help she's received from his extended family these past three weeks, for trying to help her, and each other, grieve and move on. They've become closer that way, but it was all a fruitless struggle. It seemed that Artemis will never let go.

But before she could voice her own thoughts, Batman's voice boomed over the intercom. "Justice League and Team we have a joint mission. Everyone present is to report to the mission room immediately. The others have been notified".

Without looking at her companion, Artemis hurried to the mission room, not wanting to anger the Batman. The Flash quickly followed suit, racing ahead but not before Artemis heard a "See you in a Flash". For this, she cracked a half-hearted smile.

 **(Line Break)**

Everyone in the League and Team was present in the mission room. The ones who had been called from their other duties were already there, having arrived shortly after the ones present in the Watchtower when the call was made. Only one hero remained the one who made the call in the fist place.

"Um, is this a trick?" Beastboy asked. It's been twenty minutes since the call came out and Batman hadn't arrived yet to debrief the assembled heroes.

"If Batman doesn't show up in three minutes, I'm leaving," said Green Arrow. "I have a meeting in twenty minutes and I can't afford to be late".

"A meeting? More like a trip to the spa," retorted Black Canary.

"I like to pamper myself!" he defended. The constant bickering of the couple provided a little normalcy to everyone during this time of grief.

Just then, Batman walked in. Without sparing a glance to the assembled heroes, he walked straight to the computer, sat down and started typing.

After a few seconds and a few confused glances at each other, Superman impatiently demanded, "Aren't you going to debrief us on the mission?"

"There is no mission," Batman grunted from his chair. "Someone hacked into the League's systems and used my voice to call you here".

"Someone can do that?" asked Static.

"Yes, someone can. I used the voice recognition the systems have," came a voice from behind. The assembled heroes looked behind, shocked to see a black-clad hero with a bright blue bird on his chest and a smirk plastered across his face, leaning against the wall.

"Nightwing," came the response from many heroes and he was bombarded with questions of where, how, and why.

Said hero just raised his hands to signal he wants everyone to be quiet. Once silence was imminent, he responded: "I know you guys have questions and they will be answered in due time, but there are more important matters at hand right now. Follow me." and he started walking towards the training rooms.

He passed by Batman on the way out who looked at his son and grunted: "You were on a leave of absence".

"Nice to see you too," was all the response he got.

 **Red Hood P.O.V**

I heard them coming down the hallway. I stayed in the shadows not wanting to ruin the surprise Nightwing had in store. I was a bit nervous, as it's the first time I get to interact with the Team and the League since my death. I've been in Nightwing's care for a year now and I still haven't seen my past friends. Well, I was a bit bonkers and would have probably killed or beaten the crap out of them during our first encounter, but I'm better now. 'Sure you are.'

I saw the League and the Team enter. I saw their shocked faces when they saw Tempest, Troia, Mary Marvel, and Captain Marvel Jr., who also didn't know why they were here. After the League and Team rejoiced from seeing their past protejés and comrades, Nightwing started talking.

"As some of you may know, I called you in for a surprise. That surprise didn't want to reveal himself before but due to the past...incidents, he decided to do so now instead of the later date that we had planned". After a pause, Nightwing continued. Shit, it's almost time, I realize. "I want to reintroduce my little brother, the Red Hood, a.k.a Jason Todd the second Robin".

I heard gasps from across the room as I step out of my hiding place. I let them take a good look at my uniform, motorcycle wear and a red helmet, then quickly removed my helmet. I looked at the heroes one by one through the lens of my domino mask until my gaze landed on Batman. Stoic and rigid, he looked rather shocked. I was about to approach him when I was tackled by a green monkey.

"Dude, I thought you were dead," Beastboy said into my shirt, before turning and glaring at Nightwing. Before he said anything that might make Nightwing sad again, I said "Nightwing didn't fake my death. I was actually six feet under for a while".

There came an eerie silence after that statement, it seemed as though someone froze time. The League and Team were gaping like fish at me while Nightwing looked like a nervous wreck. Then Hal fainted and chaos erupted.


	2. Chapter 2: Tests and Complications

**Red Hood P.O.V.**

I was not feeling the aster, as Dickiebird would say. It's been a year since I've been out and about with him and he's helped me, he truly did. Unfortunately, that's not enough for Batman. I was dead, okay get over it already. Ra's got nothing on me anymore, nothing I tell you.

While I rant inside my head, I ignored the stares people are giving me. It's like when I first came into Nightwing's care, sitting in a med lab having tests run on me. Overall giving me a huge case of déjà vu. I look at the screen as the DNA match comes up for the third time.

"There you go old man. I'm actually me. Shocker," I retort again. I don't even get a grunt as a response like the first and second times I said that phrase. This is starting to bore me too you know.

"He's checking to see if you're not a Cadmus clone," said Robin. I almost didn't hear it from how quietly he said it. I turned and looked at him. _'Ooh. It's the replacement. What are you going to do Jason? Are you gonna beat his ass? Blow his head off? Personally, I vouch for the latter. It'll be so entertaining.'_ Shut up, shut up.

I must have been staring too long, as everyone was looking at us. _'Possibly waiting for you to blow up.'_ Robin was looking at anything but me. Nightwing says I should put up the big brother act when I'm around Tim. An idea formed in my head and I decided to play it cool.

"So, have you ever painted the Batcave pink?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Batman stop typing and Nightwing stare at me in horror, knowing what I was going to say. The Team members who were there during those unfortunate times just smirked.

I didn't even wait for a response before I jumped into the story. "So Nightwing, Wally, and I were bored one day because we haven't gotten a mission in two weeks. Well an actual mission, not one of those stupid recon missions". A few snickers, good. "And Batman was out for a week with the entire League on a mission in outer space. We were discussing what to do when Wally and Nightwing pointed out that they have never painted the entire Batcave pink like they wanted to when they were younger. So we decided to take this opportunity. We ordered a thousand paint gallons and painted everything, even the bats on the ceiling, pink. Trust me, painting bats pink is harder than you think. We each had to go to the hospital a few times to get a shot whenever one of the bats bit us". Robin gaped at me and Nightwing while said hero blushed.

"Anyway, we got the entire thing done in two days, which shows you how much time we had to kill. Two bats and a speedster can do anything if left with enough time and enough boredom. And to make matters worse, we decided to paint all the Leaguer's houses and bases pink". The new kids who were listing were dying from laughter while the older Team members and League shook their heads remembering what happened to their homes. "Since we couldn't do that all by ourselves, we hired a few dozen painters to get the job done for us. We told them to paint everything pink, from walls to furniture to bedsheets. That was done in four days. When the League came back, we decided to live the thug life. By that I mean we hitched a plane to Peru under fake names and we got jobs acting as tour guides at Machu Picchu. We were there for about a week before Batman found us and gave us an entire lecture most of which I don't remember". A scowl came from said man. I continued: "As punishment, we had to remove all the paint by ourselves and Wally wasn't able to use his speed so it took us a month to remove all the paint. But as revenge against Bats, we decided to remove the paint from the Batcave last". At this, Nightwing cracked a smile while Batman looked stoically at me.

"All clear," he said towards me. I unhook myself from all the wires prodding me and before I know it, Batman has me enveloped in his arms.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," he whispered.

"I forgive you." Those three words must've done wonders for him as he immediately relaxed. Not that anyone but me noticed.

We release each other and I stand up. I look at everyone's expectant glares and sigh.

"You guys want to know how the hell I'm alive?" No responses just nods. "Fine," I sit back down. "Here goes nothing."

 **(Line Break)**

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

Fire. All I saw was fire. The fire burned by skin, agony rippling through my body. Then darkness, nothing. I felt as thought I was floating or swimming or something. It's all very blurry to me. All I was certain of was that it was pretty lonely.

Then, I saw felt agony. Like I was being dumped in a pot of chemicals and left to die. Except this pot of chemicals brought me back to life. I remember opening my eyes for the first time in what seemed like eons, and all I saw was green. It freaked the hell out of me. I started to swim upwards and when I broke the surface, I gasped for air and started screaming. I couldn't comprehend what was happening to me, how I was alive and all. I remember being held down on a medical cart, then drugged and wheeled off.

The next few weeks I don't remember well. It was like I was in a comatose state, but I was aware of certain aspects of my surroundings. I heard a heart monitor, a blood pressure monitor, and voices. I think saw a few people. A boy about eight years old, a girl about twelve, scientists and other people I didn't recognize. But I did recognize two people.

Ra's al Ghul and Talia al Ghul. They used the Lazarus Pits to bring me back to life.

Soon, my mind started clearing up. As this happened, my surroundings became clearer. I realized that my dip in Ra's little Fountain of Youth produced a white strip of hair as a souvenir. After all the tests Ra's ordered on me were complete, I was kept a prisoner. Forced to train under Talia as her personal pawn to use against Bats. I was even assigned a teacher to the boy and girl I told you about earlier. The boy was stubborn, arrogant and almost impossible to teach, much less tolerate, while the girl was mute, and it was difficult communicating with her.

A year later, Nightwing was investigating why Talia made some deals with petty criminals in Gotham and Blüdhaven. Eventually, he decided to seek out answers at the source of the problem and he discovered me. He broke me out of there and brought me back to his place in Blüdhaven. He spent the next year trying to get me back into my right mind, as spending some time in death and with the League of Assasins can seriously mess you up. I didn't want to reveal myself earlier to you guys until I was fully back to my old self but then the Reach disaster happened. You guys know what happens next.

 **(Line Break)**

After my long monolog, silence became tangible as I was met with astonished stares from the assembled heroes. Suddenly, Nightwing was up against the wall with Batman's hands against his neck.

"YOU KNEW HE WAS ALIVE FOR A WHOLE YEAR AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME!" he boomed. Shit. Things just got real.

"Stop, you're choking him!" Green Arrow yelled, attempting to pry Batman off Nightwing.

As more and more heroes tried prying Batman off, Nightwing started to lose consciousness. Finally, Superman managed to get through the jumble of heroes, prying Batman off of Nightwing as he fell into the man of steel's arms, fully unconscious. Superman quickly revived him and I watched as he let in gaspy and shaky breaths, the lens of his mask wide, probably taking in the ordeal of what just happened to him. A moment of stunned silence filled only with Nightwing's shaky breaths. I started fuming.

"Batman leave" I demand. Everyone turned towards me in shock, Dick turning towards me like I have a death wish. Which I do. After giving me a batglare, I gave him one my own and seeing that I wouldn't back down, Batman stormed out, cape swishing dramatically behind him.

Once he was out of sight, I sighed and turned towards the heroes. "You guys should leave too". There were a few protests to which I responded: "He needs privacy". The heroes reluctantly accepted my explanation and they all filed out, most giving worried glances back to Nightwing.

"Robin stay" I commanded. He looked a bit surprised, then reluctant but was encouraged to stay by firm glances from both the League and Team members.

"If you need help, we're right around the corner," Troia said, putting a hand on my shoulder and giving it a squeeze. I nodded, knowing she wanted to talk to me personally.

Once everyone was gone, I pull off my mask, Robin doing the same. I approach Nightwing, who was still lying on the ground where Superman revived him looking off into the distance.

"Hey," I said when I reached him. "You're okay now," I say. He got up roughly, brushed me off and strode towards the Zeta tubes. I sigh, exasperated and put my mask back on and my helmet under my arm, and strode after him.

"Jason," Robin said hesitantly. I stop to look at him biting his inner cheek. "Where are you going?"

"The Batcave. I'm giving Batman a piece of my mind".


	3. Chapter 3: Lessons

**Nightwing P.O.V.**

Making sure no one was looking, I made my way across Blüdhaven's rooftops in broad daylight. As I headed in the vague direction of home, my eyes brimmed with tears that were threatening to fall. All I could think of was how close I came to death at Bruce's hands. The more I thought, the more I asked, did I really become that much of a failure? To Batman? To everyone? Unfortunately, the more I thought of an answer, the more I realized that I didn't have one. That put me in despair.

 **Robin P.O.V.**

I was sitting at a table in the Watchtower's main hanger thinking about the last few dramatic hours. Questions arose as I thought. It seemed like the story Jason told was woven together too good. My suspicions arose when he went to give Batman a lecture. Something is different, weird about Jason.

Wait, what am I thinking. I don't even know Jason. He died before I met him. The only things I've heard about him were what the other heroes have told me. But still, there's something going on with him. He's hiding something, something big. Come to think about it, Nightwing must be in on it too. He and Jason must have sat down and decided which details to say and which to omit.

I suddenly stood up and went towards the Zeta tubes. I didn't respond to people's questions or look back as I went to the Zeta and punched in the code for Blüdhaven. I am going to find out the truth, no matter what.

 **Batman P.O.V.**

I was beyond fuming. No amount of words will describe the anger I felt when I heard that Nightwing knew about Jason's resurrection before me. How dare he not tell me! I am his father and I was the one who went about on a rampage when he died, too caught in my grief to think of nothing else except how I could've helped Jason, made him a better fighter, a better detective.

Out of the corner of my eye, Alfred came in and placed a tray filled with cookies and coffee mugs. He didn't say anything to me, which must've been the wisest choice right then and there.

 _"Red Hood B-13"_ the Zeta announced.

"What the fuck were you fucking thinking!?" Jason yelled as he stormed into the Batcave.

I heard a clatter of silverware as Alfred choked out "Master Jason?" but Jason ignored him. I felt his glare on me but I didn't turn around.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" he asked haughtily.I remained calm.

I remained calm as I answered, "He knew you were alive for a whole year".

" _So_? Aren't you grateful that I'm alive and _not dead?_ "

That was the last strand. "A WHOLE YEAR! DICK KNEW YOU WERE ALIVE FOR A WHOLE YEAR!" I boomed, turning to face him. I felt my face turn red.

"I told him not to tell you!" he yelled.

Shocked, I looked at him quizzically. "Why?"

"Because you wouldn't understand!" Jason yelled. A moment of hesitation passed before he started ranting. "You wouldn't understand because you've never been emotional! When I was Robin, you never showed emotion as both Batman and Bruce Wayne. I grew up in a lonely place with a brother that I've never connected with and a father who didn't want to! So you'll never understand what it felt like to die in the way I did, to come back to life as part of a messed up way of saying sorry, the madness I was thrown into because of that. The anger after finding out you have been replaced, forgotten and with your murderer still out there" he stopped for breath. Then in a low tone, he said "So stop taking your anger out on Nightwing. Despite our past, I appreciate his help and the only person who's help actually means something to me. You will never know what I've experienced the past two years and will never know". Shocked, I watched as he put his helmet back on and went into the Zeta tube. But before stepping into it, he said "Alfred, we'll talk tomorrow," then went away.

I sat back into my seat with a groan, processing all the information I just received.

"Sir, I think it's best to explain things immediately" demanded Alfred, determination written all over his face. With a sigh, I told him the story, leaving out some details.

He kept silent during the entire thing. When I was done, he was deep in thought and remained so for about five minutes. Then tentatively, he said "Sir, I don't have much experience with the resurrected but I think it's best if you leave the boy for today. From the looks of it, he's been through a lot, especially in the last few hours. Tomorrow, talk to him but don't force him to". Then he left. Perhaps he is right.

 **Robin P.O.V.**

I opened the window into Nightwing's apartment and was met with the stench of dirty laundry and stale beer. Frankly, that's all I saw too. There were empty beer bottles strewn throughout the entire apartment, some rather new, along with dirty laundry in the hamper and takeout still in the fridge.

'Alfred would flip if he ever saw this place' I thought.

"What are you doing here?" Startled, I turned around and came face to face with Nightwing, or rather Dick Grayson, in a white muscle shirt and sweats. He had his trademark sunglasses on and was uncharacteristically glaring at me. Even though I couldn't see it, I could still feel it.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" he sneered. I must've looked taken back, as Dick's tense body immediately went slump before he sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, I know you're worried and all, but I need some alone time to figure things out. I'll be okay, I promise" he stated seriously.

Suddenly asking for the truth seemed more dangerous than it was before thatI couldn't help but nod at his explanation. I figured that with Wally's passing and Jason's return, plus all the consequences that came with those things, he had the right to some alone time. But I decided that I wouldn't lay my suspicions to rest as I jumped out of Dick's apartment window and jumped across the Blüdhaven roofs. I'll just have to do some of my own research starting with Ra's al Ghul.


End file.
